More and More
by Lorris
Summary: /!\ Sex. Annie's POV.


_**AN: Yeah, I know, I'm a perv.**_

I half-opened my mouth, smiling against her lips as I felt her core impale leisurely on my hand. She moaned as her damp walls surrounded my two rising fingers, and I was struggling hard not to go crazy as I watched my little limbs sink into her.

Mikasa and I were on a sitting position, her legs above mine, wrapped around my waist. She had her fingers clutched at the base of my neck and my free hand pushed her pelvis against mine to penetrate her deeper. She moaned at that, and she started to move slowly, gently rocking her body above me while following the thrusts of my hand on her buttocks.

Her moans of pleasure resounded at my ears. I couldn't help but kiss her madly by hearing those delicious sounds she made as I tenderly made love to her tonight. She gasped on my lips, expiring her hot breath inside my mouth as I was going faster and faster inside her cunt. My hand was so wet that my fingers could slide inside of her easily, and I took advantage of it to place a thumb on her swollen clit to rub it gently in a circular motion.

She suddenly fled my lips, tightening against my body and gripping my hair more firmly. I knew she would love that.

"Annie," she whimpered at my ear, her voice trembling under the need. "That's so good... don't stop," she pleaded, and her tone just encouraged me more.

I was going deeper and deeper, faster and faster, and I felt her legs tighten around my waist as she was loosing control of her self. My wrist started to hurt me, but she was so close I couldn't deprive her from her release, so I held on, thrusting and thrusting hard as she contracted her insides at first, before she finally threw herself against me in a muffled cry.

Her body was shaking and I put my free hand around her back to pull her closer against me. She rested her head on my shoulder, panting heavily as I slowed down my thrustings, gently being rejected by her walls now that her orgasm ended.

I retired softly from her, and she drew back a little to grab my wet hand in hers. She placed it before her mouth and then swallowed my whole soaked fingers, plunging her slanting eyes into mine with a lustful look. Holy shit, I just so damn liked when she did that.

"You're mean," I said, totally frustrated because she knew how to provocate me, and I wanted her again right now. I wanted to fuck her so badly she could barely walk.

She released my hand of her mouth and tilted her head on one side, smirking at me devilishly. "What ?" she asked innocently as she pushed me onto my back.

I fixed her deeply while she leaned over me, seizing my wrists to push my arms behind my head. In this position, and due to the fact that she was taller than me, her breasts were almost over my face. What a so fucking view it was. She had a so beautiful body... I put my head forward and stuck my lips to her chest. I kissed her soft skin before searching for a nipple that I took between my teeth.

She jumped at the touch, moaning and giggling softly of surprise as she let go of me, and I took the opportunity to reverse our position. She didn't struggle and wrapped her legs around me, so I kissed her passionately, biting her lips as one of my hands went down her body. She breathed on my mouth, smiling bright because she understood what I had planed and threw her arms around my neck.

"You want me again, right ?" she stated, her teeth appearing from behind her proud smile.

"Hell, yeah," I breathed, kissing her as I slided a finger inside her.

She was still wet, and I watched her as she threw her head backwards when I added another finger into her warm cunt, making me thrust harder between her legs.

"Fuck, yes," she moaned as she furiously rocked her body in the same pace than me. "Faster," she whimpered in an almost crying voice. "Make me come again."

With my free hand I grabbed her behind her knee and pressed her leg against her bust to thrust more deeply. Mikasa had moaned in a different way this time. She screamed as I fucked her frantically, moving my arm so quickly and violently that she tried to interrupt me by putting a hand on my wrist, but I did not pay attention at her sign and kept sinking my hand inside her drenched aperture.

"A-Annie !" she shouted at me, making me raised my head to look at her. I didn't stop. "Oh, God !" she whined with her face tensed with both pleasure and pain. "I... can't... hmm !" And then she snuggled her head on my shoulder, biting my skin as she planted her nails in my back, screaming in my ear her final moan.

I instantly froze and she stayed like that a moment, her heart race and her breath short. I gently retired, releasing her leg and taking her in my arms until she calmed herself down against me. My arm was baiting me so badly but I still didn't have enough. Her body was so captivating that I wanted to touch her until exhaustion.

"I want you again," I breathed, kissing her softly and it made her laugh gently.

"Again ?" she repeated as she straightened up on her knees to face me in the eyes. "You're insatiable tonight, Annie. What have I done to put you in that state ?" she joked, pressing her lips against mine as she wrapped my body around her arms, pulling me closer.


End file.
